


Soy Lago means I love u.❤️

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: My drivers are kissing each other in front of 3 million fans???A normal morning in England, Zak Brown was tatsing his wonderful toasted coffee.He opened Lando's Twitch LIVE and.....Someone was not supposed to be there.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Soy Lago means I love u.❤️

1.

这是一个夏休平常的早晨，英格兰的阳光晒得空气都暖暖的。

Zak Brown坐在他新买的玻璃餐桌前，享受着久违的悠闲与舒适。

他是打开笔记本，打算看一看Peaky Blinders第四季有没有更新，他前天刚开始看，最棒的黑帮电视剧真是名不虚传。这时，右下角弹出了一条推送：

Lando Norris is Live: Join us!

Zak Brown鼠标移到了左上角的×，忽然又想到有几天没见到Lando了，最终打开了Twitch直播。

信号延迟了几秒，背景是Lando平常直播的机房，窗台上摆了一个巨大的辣椒形状的台灯，上面刻着一串看不懂的西班牙文。Lando还是像平常一样可爱，带着队里发的帽子，上面写着‘55’，帽子外面还套着一个大大的耳机。Zak Brown 没有当回事，他的两位车手关系好众所周知，拿错帽子不是什么新鲜事。

“谢谢TotoWolff@myBF的subscribe!"

”谢谢554isreal的subscribe!''

"谢谢Lorenzo-love-Jules❤️送的小火箭！”

“谢谢Charles.myangel16送的......你快出去！”

Lando往常会读完粉丝的名字然后赠送一个大大的笑容，这次他读了一半抬起了头，有些慌乱。

Zak Brown正打算关掉直播，手机推送告诉他Peaky Blinders第四季第五集开播了，这时一条短裤的一角出现在了屏幕左侧，接着一个模糊的侧脸进入了屏幕。  
这个角度不是很清楚，但是Zak Brown绝对不会认错自家的车手。他有些纳闷，Carlos前天在群里说他要去女朋友家，怎么又跑到Lando家里去了。  
他摇了摇头，继续看了下去。

这是Zak Brown活了48年最后悔的决定。

下一秒他看见自家西班牙车手把Lando摁在椅子上亲了上去。  
Lando挣扎着拍掉了摄像头。

Zak Brown啪的一声合上电脑，走向自己的卧室，脱下拖鞋，躺上了床，闭上眼，告诉自己没有睡醒。

过了三分钟。

“夏休结束！！！都给我滚回技术中心！！！！！”

卧室里传来一声怒吼。

2.

完了。

Lando坐在McLaren技术中心二楼的会议室里，脑子里只能想到这个词。

Carlos坐在Lando对面，左边是自己的表哥。

长长的会议桌坐满了McLaren的公关人员，Zak Brown坐在桌子另一头，眉头紧锁。

二十几个人全部抬着头，看着远处的大屏幕，上面定格着Lando Twitch直播截图——Carlos把Lando摁在椅子上接吻的画面。  
左边的评论区清一色刷着“Zak Brown should watch this”

Zak Brown看着十几条呼唤自己的评论挑了挑眉，他看了看自家两位车手。  
“讲讲吧”

“什么时候开始见色忘义的。”

“就Lando直播我不知道。我就进屋了。”  
“我以为他在自己玩游戏，结果我敲门他没听见可能，没理我，我就……就自己进去。”  
“然后亲了一口。”  
“就....就一口........"Carlos说完，吞了口唾沫。

“对……”Lando附和着。

Zak Brown看着他俩这个样子就恨铁不成钢，“谁问你俩今天了？给我从头讲！”

“哦……”  
“就那天......."  
"我.......我拿了第一个领奖台，然后后台摆了好多香槟那次……喝多了……”Carlos又吞了口唾沫。

“醒来就在一起了……”Lando低着头揪着手指。

Zak Brown心中暗叫不好，悔不当初。真是怎么也没想到，当初一高兴摆了全队庆功宴，竟然让自己家的猪把自己家的白菜给拱了，尤其这白菜可能还没熟。  
“Lando当时成年了吗？”

“够18了！不犯法！”Carlos迅速抬起头回答了这个问题。

“怎么？早就打算好了啊？？？”Zak Brown一瞪，Carlos又低下了头。

“根据数据，一共有三万人观看了这次直播，现在Google和Twitter热搜第一都是这个。”公关团队的经理摸了摸头发，又摸掉了一大把。  
“点击已经要破亿了，八个小时McLaren官方ins涨了二十万粉。”  
他大学选专业时本来想当工程师，但是怕秃，学了管理。  
没想到还是秃成了Kubica。  
“事已至此，不如就官宣了。我知道一个赞助商老板也是LGBT，正好你俩去拉个赞助。Lando你觉得呢？”

二十几双眼睛齐刷刷的盯着Lando.

“我…………”

所有人等待着Lando发表意见。

“我…………”

大家瞪大了双眼。

“我…………”

“…………”所有人聚精会神的等待着。

“我想喝牛奶……”

叹气声此起彼伏。

Zak Brown翻了个白眼，一个纸球甩到了Carlos头上。  
“还不快去买？？？！！！”

3.  
半个月后，

三练刚刚结束，Lando捂着咕咕叫的肚子就冲向了食堂。他早上没吃饭。都怪Carlos，非要大清早来一炮，结果他们在餐车推走后的十秒才进入食堂。

其实可以原谅。毕竟Carlos买了一个冰柜放在车间，每到一个新赛区他都会提前买好附近所有牌子的牛奶塞到冰柜里。

牛奶也不能当饭吃。想着，Lando加快脚步追上了前面的Leclerc，打算一起去食堂。

“Hey！Charles！”Lando蹦蹦跳跳的跑到了法拉利车手眼前.

“Hi，Lando！Carlos呢？”Leclerc看了看周围，没有发现Carlos的身影,一只手搭在了Lando肩膀上，将人整个圈在怀里。

Lando仰起脸，冲年轻的摩纳哥车手甜甜的笑了笑，“他去调试新数据了，一会儿过来。晚上一起打游戏嘛～”

“Carlos不陪你？”Leclerc心里已经同意了，难得Lando主动来找自己，虽然只是为了打游戏。

Lando好像并没有很认真听Leclerc说什么，他掏出了手机，快速的打着字，像是在回消息。

[ 都怪你，我饿了一上午:( ]

[乖，快去吃饭，我马上就来。]

[想你。]

[Soy Lago ]

[Soy Lago, Mua!]

Carlos看到最后一条消息会心一笑，加快了脚步赶往食堂，一进门在人海里搜索那个身影。Leclerc和他的小男朋友站在一起排着队，他扬起手臂示意自己先去找座位。

还没等看完一圈，一只手搭在了他肩膀上。“别找了，过来坐。咱俩谈谈。”

Carlos转过头，发现Zac Brown站在他身后。他不放心的又看了眼Lando，还在排队，数了下人数，计算还有多久过去接他。

“既然你们在一起了，那我有几件事情要明确一下。”Zac Brown就坐在Carlos左边，后者一动不敢动。“第一，以后每个月工资我就直接打到Lando卡里了，给你留20欧。”

Carlos皱起了眉头。“我觉得………”

“你觉得什么？我不要你觉得，我要我觉得！”  
Zac Brown立刻打断了Carlos。“怎么？还没结婚你就想着离啊？？？”

“不是……我是想说………”

Zac Brown完全不在乎Carlos说了什么。  
“第二，Carlos Sainz你记住，如果Lando受委屈了，他有很多哥哥。”

”Max，Daniel，Alex，George等等等等……”

“一个也不会放过你。”

Carlos听得一愣一愣的。

“第三，Lando排完队了，所以现在，抬起你那沉重的屁股，滚去帮他拿东西。”

Carlos觉得自己被英国黑帮威胁了，但是又不敢报警。于是他乖乖抬起了屁股去帮Lando拿东西。  
中间遇到了Ferrari的Binotto，他似乎本来要和Vettel坐在一起，不知道为什么最后Leclerc占了他的座位。眼见着Binotto马上要张嘴，Carlos脚步一转，绕到了桌子另一边，还不忘和坐着的Red Bull工程师打个招呼。

他想了想，  
他不能去法拉利开拖拉机。  
法拉利就像一个邪教，穿着红色的练功服每天喊着意大利万岁。  
现在毁约应该还来得及。  
图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/0H4zuATq9SKzm7vu.jpg

结束的猝不及防

并没有。

番外，  
1655吃同一个冰淇淋被Lando看到。

“那我……我还看到你们吃同一个冰淇淋……”Lando的声音越来越小，仿佛他做错了什么。

“那只是一个冰淇淋Cariño，如果我和我表哥喝同一瓶水你也会怀疑吗？”Carlos有些精疲力竭。

“可水不是冰淇淋，Charles也不是你表哥。”Lando的声音又大了一些，可还是很小。

“他们是类似的。”

“不是……”  
Lando看见Carlos无奈的闭了闭眼，他也低下了头，缩在袖子里的手捏紧了袖口。他不想让他的男朋友生气，可又必须要说。  
“你能不能………”

“能不能别不要我………”

Carlos被Lando沉重又认真的语气吓到了。他的小男朋友从来没这样跟他说过话，慌忙捧起后者的脸颊，微红的眼眶里两串清澈的泪珠滚了下来，灰绿色的瞳孔里有什么东西破碎了。Carlos感觉心被撕裂成了两半，小心翼翼的抹去残留的泪痕。“别哭了，我会心疼的。”  
“Cariño，我以后会把握好距离的，乖，别哭了。”

“真的吗……”Lando吸了吸鼻子，呜咽了一声，抬起袖子擦了擦眼泪。

“Baby，我保证。”Carlos低下头轻轻吻了吻他的小男朋友。  
“Soy Lago.”

“Soy Lago means I love u.❤️”

**Author's Note:**

> 温馨提示  
> 1.部分行为参考HXM，我不要你觉得，我要我觉得。以及曾经给他老婆买下整个横店的冰淇淋。哈哈哈哈哈但是我不是他粉丝，只是觉得有意思。


End file.
